R3CUP3RANDO MI VIDA
by sola1993
Summary: Rosa una joven a quien se le destrozo la vida regreso a arreglarla y decidio vengarse de los responsables mientras cumple los sueños frustrados de su hermana quien murió ademas de los suyos ..almimo tiempo por culpa de su padre tiene el nombre y asta aspecto de su hermana por lo que tendrá que recuperar su identidad y aclarar sus sentimientos para poder tener un futuro
1. El Regreso

**_He arreglado el capitulo iré haciéndolo poco a poco con cada capitulo creo que ahora se lee mejor espero os gustes _**

**_lo hice con ayuda el proximo lo are sola y lo su vire lo antes posible para las que leían el verdadero fic mi comienzo no quiero borrar la historia y no la borrare asta que acabe de actualizar todos los capítulos con las demás haré lo mismo pero despues de terminar con estas mi primera historia se que isa acabo la suya la felicito y me alegro me encantaron todos los capítulos no e dejado reviews por pereza y vergüenza por no subir mas capitulo tambien agradezco a mexi por ayudarme ¬¬ siento que tardara en escribir sus historias pero lo decidió ella no yo ¬¬ así que no os enfadéis solo con migo ella tiene culpa tambien _**

**_despues de esto les dejo la historia _**

**_disfrútenla y pronto habrá otro capitulo seguramente la semana que viene si no lo subo antes otro_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> Capitulo 1 El Regreso <strong>_

_``Ya esta ...ya lo e echo ...regrese con mi tía de echo no pensé que seria tan pronto solo han pasado tres meses mas o menos ...ojala no lo hubiera echo ... deje todo por una razón e cambiado tanto en este tiempo ...recuerdo que no savia que hacer o como racionar ...volveré a ser la nueva ...y volveré a verle ...´´_

Esto pensaba una joven llamada Rosa ... si el mismo nombre de las flores que simbolizan el amor pero aun teniendo ese maravilloso nombre se prohibió a si misma sentir amor alguno y esos tres meses en los que escapo de la realidad la cambiaron... todo en ella era diferente su aspecto, su forma de ser todo ... asta su maravilloso nombre era distinto pero al mismo tiempo parecido...todavía le costaba reconocerse cuando sus ojos se posaban en un espejo que reflejaba su imagen ... se miraba al espejo preguntándose si la reconocerían ...era cierto que ella en esos momentos no llevaba gafas ya que fueron sustituidas por lentillas de color azul que ocultaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda ,su hermosa melena roja cambio de color por un tinte negro además de que cortaron sus cabello dejándolo corto como el de la persona que mas extrañaba

_```ya no soy igual que antes pero en algunos momentos desearía serlo... tendré que acostumbrarme a que ellos me llamen rosmery ...lo único bueno en todo esto es que se de quien me tendre que cuidar ...esas brujas ,la víbora y ese mentiroso pervertido ...mañana comienzo de nuevo en el sweet amoris ...´´_

la muchacha se aparto del espejo se puso un pijama y se fue a dormir sin pensar mas en el tema

pi pi pi ...se escucho el sonido de un despertador no tardo en abrir los ojos para a pagar inmediatamente la alarma busco ropa para ponerse desayuno lo que su tía avía dejado en la mesa de la cocina y se fue al instituto fumando eso era otra cosa que avía cambiado en ella ...tardaba unos dos minutos mas o menos en llegar al instituto por lo que se quedo fuera fumando mientras veía entrar a sus antiguos compañeros de clases

como siempre el delegado principal nathaniel fue el primero en llegar ella savia el por que la miro con mala cara y muy molesto ...no tardo mucho en ver a el chico mas alegre de toda la escuela alexy caminado junto a la muchacha mas vergonzosa violeta y el hermano gemelo amante de los videojuegos armin detrás como siempre jugando con su psp ...a pocos metros estaban la amente de la moda y su antigua mejor a miga rosalya entraba regañando a el muchacho mas despistado del mundo lysandro ...entonces a lo lejos vio a las brujas como siempre juntas

_``seguro que ni se separan para ir al baño ...están las tres pegadas con ...´´... _de pronto alguien corto sus pensamientos

**-oye... ¿me das fuego ?...** la chica se sintió molesta y al mismo tiempo sorprendida al ver quien era

_``¿castiel ?¿que hace pidiendo me fuego ?´´_

**-¿me as escuchado?** dijo el chico mirándola extrañado por como la chica le miraba ..**¿me das fuego? ... **al escuchar la pregunta de nuevo rosa mostró una pequeña sonrisa arrogante

**-yo creía que cuando se pide algo se dice por favor...** le comento mirándole desafiante con aquella pequeña sonrisa visible que llamo la atención de castiel que demostró con una sonrisa que manifestaba ese interés pero antes de poder contestar nada sonó la sirena de comienzo de clases marchándose sin decir nada solo dejado esa sonrisa en la mente de rosa a la que le extraño el comportamiento de el chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises ya que savia que el pelirrojo tenia la manía de siempre acabar el con las conversaciones ...no savia el motivo pero tampoco quiso meditar demasiado en eso pues lo mejor seria estar lo mas lejos posible de el ...por el momento ...al acabar de pensar en eso entro al instituto y fue directa al despacho de la directora

la bieja directora del centro le dio una charla sobre el comportamiento en el instituto insistiendo mucho en tres cosas ...primera la vestimenta cosa normal si te fijabas en como se vestía ..su camisa de tirantes negra dejaba ver un tatuaje que estaba a la derecha cerca del vientre de jando ver una pantera con ojos verdes ...los pantalones cortos con unas medias de redecilla y unas botas militares negras en la nariz a la izquierda de esta tenia un pirsin la directora decía que una señorita debía vestirse como tal ... la segunda el trato a los profesores la vieja directora la juzgaba sin conocerla para esa señora su apariencia era sinónimo de persona irresponsable y rebelde rosa pensaba mientras escuchaba las palabras de la directora que ella no era castiel aun así tubo que aguantar la charla ...la tercera fue lo mas duro de escuchar ya que todo lo que la directora le dijo fue por una situación la cual la señora no conocía del todo aun así callo y escucho todo los reproches agradeciendo que era ella la que escuchaba tales palabras y no la persona de la cual tubo que tomar la imagen que en esos momento tenia ...al acabar con la ultima aclaración la mando a acabar su inscripción yendo a ver al delegado principal el cual ella conocía muy bien

fue a la sala de delegados nathaniel la persona que tenia que ir a ver no estaba tenia clases en ese mismo momento así que rosa decidió dar una vuelta por su antiguo instituto ya que nada perdía en hacerlo fue al patio que estaba como siempre algo solitario sin el pelirrojo también paso por el club de jardinería recordando sus primeros días y a un grato amigo llamado ken un muchacho loco por su hermana esos recuerdos al mismo tiempo que eran agradables y tranquilizadores se tornaban tristes y oscuros por ese echo fue a la azotea viendo toda la ciudad desde ella se subió aúna especie de tejado que avía donde estaba la puerta y se recostó poniendo la cabeza en cima de la mochila que paseo por todo el instituto al recostarse y ver las nubes quedo dormida asta que de la nada se escucho un portazo proveniente de la puerta por la que hacia un rato avía pasado levanto la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que la avía despertado viendo a nathaniel y castiel los cuales comenzaron a discutir ella deseaba irse pero la situación no se lo permitía por lo que se quedo a escuchar

**-no voy a dejar que la metas en el grupo ** comento molesto el delegado

**- es lo mejor rosa no esta acepta que se fue de una vez y no regresara ** respondió aun mas molesto el pelirrojo ...esas palabras enfurecieron a rosa aun así siguió escuchando

**-debrah no va a ocupar su lugar a veis regresado perfecto pero prefiero a mi hermana en el grupo que a tu novia** respondió furioso

_``¿novia? así que ahora son novios ´´_ pensó la joven al escuchar eso entendía a la perfección el motivo de la discusión lo que le extrañaba era que faltaba una persona en el lugar

**-amber no sabe cantar ¿ a un así la prefieres en el grupo?¿ estas loco? **cuestiono castiel dándole un pequeño empujón al delegado el cual contesto con la misma acción mientras le respondía

**-si prefiero a quien sea tu causaste este problema y ella se fue **** ...** comento el rubio agarrando con rabia y ira la camiseta del pelirrojo que actuó a consecuencia agarrando la de nathaniel

_`` veo que hay cosas que no cambian ´´_ pensó la joven para luego bajar de donde estaba sentada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa los dos chicos se separaron al verla

**-¿estabas escuchando ?** pregunto el pelirrojo molesto consiguiendo solo que la joven le mirara y se colocara la mochila en la espalda

**-podríais**** hacer audiciones **comento la muchacha mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos

**-¿porque haríamos caso a alguien como**** tu? **comento molesto el pelirrojo

**- cierto... a mi me da igual ...**dijo algo molesta** ...hola soy rosmery tu debes ser el delegado nathaniel y este el mal educado del fuego ...**al escuchar eso nathaniel soltó una pequeña carcajada

**-tu deberías..**.rosa no le hizo ni caso al pelirrojo el cual dejo de hablar a darse cuenta y miro a la chica furioso

**-siento haber escuchado pero estaba explorando... vine aquí y cuando me di cuenta estaban ablando **se disculpo ante nathaniel ya que savia que al delegado no le gustaba las personas entrometidas

**- no pasa nada** comento nathaniel con una sonrisa falsa

**-pues a mi ...**

**- que tarde es... vamos** comento rosa pasando de el pelirrojo y cogiendo por el brazo a nathaniel sin decir nada empezó arrástralo por la segunda planta dejando a castiel en la azotea ...el delegado tardo en reaccionar pues no entendía bien que avía pasado y el porque esa extraña chica le arrastraba...era como si ella le conociera

**-¿que haces? ** dijo algo molesto y avergonzado mientras se paraba haciendo que la muchacha le soltara

**-tengo que terminar mi inscripción y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes la directora me dijo que tu tenían que ayudarme ** cuando acabo de hablar cogió del brazo del muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados de nuevo entonces le arrastro asta la sala de delegados al llegar a esta nathaniel busco el documento y la mando poner dos firmas en unas hojas nada mas acabar de firmar vio a melody entrar por la puerta entonces rosa sonrió con algo de malicia

`` esta chica nunca se da por vencida ... pobre nathaniel ...pero bueno voy a pasarlo bien a su costa ´´ al acabar de firmar le entrego las hojas a nathaniel y acto seguido deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio que se sonrojo mientras melody la miraba furiosa como si deseara matarla lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera hecho si rosa no se hubiera ido de la sala sin decir nada

rosa fue a su clase que estaba bacía sin nade en ella miro todas las mesas y se detuvo en la que ella antes ocupaba dejando en la penúltima mesa de dos personas la mas cercana a la ventana su mochila para luego sentarse entonces metió las manos en la cajonera de la mesa dándose cuenta que avía un cuaderno en esta ...era su antiguo cuaderno no pudo evitar preguntarse¿ si nadie se avía sentado antes en su sitio ?...inmediatamente comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos y donde se sentaban sus amigos delante de ella se sentaba rosalya y detrás de ella lysandro junto al pelirrojo miro las mesas de atrás que estaban vacías con melancolía y se pregunto si todavía se sentaban en los mismos sitios no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a entrar alumnos ella dejo el cuaderno en la mesa después de colocar su mochila en la silla vio como lysandro y rosalya se sentaban en los mismos sitios de antes sin decirla nada ...noto la mirada de todos los alumnos ...las tres brujas ...la inocente violeta ...la obsesiva de melody ...la amable iris ...asta algunos chicos la miraban...pero a ella solo le intereso una persona la vividora debrah actual novia de el pelirrojo y la persona que mas odiaba ...la chica de pelo marrón y ojos acules se acerco a rosa y se puso al lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada

**¿podrías**** levantarte? ese es mi sitio **comento con un tono amable para luego sonreír con mucha amabilidad ...

``falsa ...sigue con esa estúpida mascara puesta´´ pensó rosa luego miro desafiante a debrah luego dejo ver en su rostro una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad y menosprecio que iba dirigida a debrah

**-¿a si? ¿por algún casual te llamas rosa?** ...la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció inmediato dejando ver una cara triste...mientras todos los alumnos miraron con odio y resentimiento al mismo tiempo que cuchicheaban cosas sobre rosa excepto rosalya , lys y nathan que pusieron cara de tristeza al escuchar el nombre de su amiga

**-no pero...**intento responder algo pero la chica de cabello negro se lo impido pues conocía sus trucos y mentiras

**-supongo que deseas este asiento por tu novio ...pero entérate a mi me da igual ...este sitio esta vacío excepto por este cuaderno...**levanto el cuaderno mostrándolo a la castaña luego lo abrió y leyó el nombre que avía en la primera pagina** ... rosa supongo que por la reacción de los demás tu no eres rosa ¿me equivoco?**...al terminar la pregunta le dedico una sonrisa de victoria a debrah la que no contesto nada solo miro con asombro...** por tu falta de palabras creo que e dado en el clavo ademas supongo que nadie se a sentado aquí desde hace mas de 3 meses la pobre chica se abra ido por culpa de personas falsas y por desgracia se olvido esto ...pero...para tu desgracia e decidido quedarme este asiento ...así que podías largarte por favor **en cuanto termino de decir eso todos los compañeros de la clase miraron con asombro ...algunos por que estaban enfadados ...otros porque estaban de acuerdo con la muchacha...pero en cualquiera de los dos casos todos deseaban saber quien era esa chica can descarada y problemática ...mientras en la clase faltaba un alumno el cual entro al aula viendo como las dos chicas se miraban fijamente enfrentándose una con la otra di entro

**-que esta pasando **pregunto el pelirrojo molesto por ver de nuevo a la muchacha de cabello corto y negro mientras atravesaba las mesas ata donde estaban las dos chicas

**-gatito** ...chillo debrah con tono de tristeza agarrando un brazo del pelirrojo ...** esta chica se a sentado aquí y yo quiero estar alado tuyo dile que se levante **comento provocando que rosa dejara escapar una pequeña carcajada

**-¿no te da pena llorarle a un tío? vale que sea tu novio pero ten un poco de amor propio ** dijo con desprecio la castaña al escuchar eso enfureció por lo que olvido que la clase estaba llena de gente soltó a castiel del brazo y agarro a rosa por el brazo la que no se lo impido ya que vio como la profesora entraba por el aula dejo reflejarse en su rosto una expresión de miedo provocando que la profesora mal entendiera la situación culpando a debrah de todo la expulso de la clase mientras que al pelirrojo le puso una amonestación después de ese pequeño incidente continuo la clase sin problema alguno

cuando la clase acabo rosa decidió salir de el aula y dirigirse a la azotea ya que la siguiente clase era con el profesor de sociales un hombre algo loco , era el mismo que daba la asignatura de matemáticas ..pero esa no era la razón de faltar a su clase ella prefería no ir pues el profesor sacaba a los nuevos siempre como ella no avía repasado nada así que prefería no quedar mal con el profesor ..al llegar a la azotea se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes abrió su mochila y saco un libro el cual empezó a leer asta que se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo muy enfadado la estaba observando


	2. En Clases

**_Disfruten la historia y asta ponto gracias isa leí todos los capítulos porque me encantan sus historias _**

**_ya nos leeremos _**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

Rosa miro con seriedad al pelirrojo que la observaba furioso despues de un breve momento mirándose castiel intentando hacerse el chulo saco un cigarrillo de un paquete de su chaqueta para ponerse a buscar un mechero que no encontraba molestando a la chica que deseaba que se fuera pronto

``_idiota ¿como puede perder siempre el mechero? yo llevo fumando menos tiempo que el y no lo e perdido ni una vez _ ´´ pensó mientras le miraba asta que no pudo aguantar mas lo estúpido que parecía el pelirrojo que comenzó a mosquearse por lo que decidió abrir su mochila y sacar uno de sus mecheros

-**hey **grito llamando la atencion del pelirrojo **toma ** le lanzo el objeto desde donde estaba sentada el chico lo cogió al vuelo y encendió el cigarrillo

**-quédate el mechero tengo otro ** dijo para despues seguir leyendo el libro de sociales sin previo aviso callo en el libro el mechero asombrando a la muchacha

_``podría comportarse de otra forma ¿tanto le cuesta decir gracias? ´´ _

**-no me hace falta** comento groseramente para luego poner mala cara a la muchacha ** ¿porque as armado ese espectáculo en clase? **dijo castiel bastante molesto rosa le sonrio despues de apartar su libro el cual metió en la mochila cayendo el mechero en el suelo

**-no me gusta que me ordenen cosas** dijo con tono burlon que se acentuó al preguntarle lo siguiente ** ¿a ti si ? ** en ese momento cogió el mechero y lo aguado en la mochila

_``...¿__Esta de broma? esta chica es tonta ...´´ pensó _castiel que empezó a reír para luego mirar a rosa con superioridad

**-yo llevo aquí mucho tiempo y puedo permitirme no aceptar órdenes pero tu** señalo al la chica con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo** eres nueva no te conviene buscarte enemigos **dijo con un tono serio algo amenazante

**-tienes toda la ****razón** respondió la muchacha con inocencia y ironía ** es mejor dejarse pisotear por tu novia ¿no crees ?** pregunto con sarcasmo en ese momento puso una sonrisa radiante **me marcho creí que el aire de este lugar me aria bien **dijo despues de levantarse mientras cogía su mochila **pero veo que vienen personas indeseables y estropean el ambiente ** despues de comentar eso bajo del tejado mientras castiel la miraba bastante molesto ademas de impactado por sus contestaciones arrogantes nunca le avían hablado así y eso le dejo sin palabras cosa extraña en el pelirrojo que vio como rosa abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás el pelirrojo se quedo en la azote meditando

_**``... **¿que le pasa a esta? ni que le hubiera echo algo no se que tiene contra mi pero es una estúpida como ella ...no sirve de nada pensar mas en esto **...´´ **_eso pensó castiel mientras tanto sonó el timbre para el recreo rosa se dirigió a su taquilla la directora buscaba a la muchacha pues quería que e eligiera club encontrándola en la taquilla

**-señorita rosmery en esta institución los alumnos están obligados a inscribirse en uno de los club del centro** le entrego dos hoja ** en una de las hojas encontraras los club la otra hoja es una solicitud que tienes que rellenar luego entregasela a el delegado principal el ara oficial su inscripcion **dijo la directora con una sonrisa muy amable

**-si señora **respondió con firmeza despues se marcho y se dirigió a la sala de delegados mientras pensaba en lo que avía pasado en la azotea pues no deseaba haber dicho algo innecesario que llevara a pensar a castiel quien era ella en realidad

En la sala de delegados empezó a rellenar el formulario para entrar a un club entre todos los que avía eligió el de jardinería uno de los club que le gustaba mucho sobretodo porque ken un gran amigo de la infancia ingreso la otra vez con ella en se mismo club todo esto fue antes de su cambio radical y de marcharse el castaño a la escuela militar ..ella seguían ablando con el por el móvil cada semana en parte era cierto que ken era el único que savia lo que paso en esos tres meses que cambiaron su vida pero no conocía todos los detalles

justo cuando terminaba el formulario entro nathaniel con melody ablando de propuestas de los demás delegados sobre un asunto que rosa no entendía miro por unos momentos a los dos que parecían no a verse dado cuenta de su presencia en la sala asta que por fin melody se fijo en ella irritándola la presencia de rosa en la sala

**-¿que haces aquí sin permiso ? **dijo melody molesta consiguiendo que rosa volviera a rellenar su formulario

**-quiero entrar al club de jardinería y me han dicho que tu novio me puede ayudar **respondió rosa mientras firmaba el papel poniendo nervioso al delegado que intervino

**-no es mi novia es solo una delegada de clase que me echa una mano de vez en cuando **respondió nathaniel muy nervioso pues aunque la joven se parecía al pelirrojo sin a verse percatado sentía cierta atracción por ella que melody ya avía notado era mujer avía pasado años observando al delegado no pudo evitar poner cara de decepción al darse cuenta que a nathaniel le gustaba la nueva alumna una chica diferente a ella en muchos sentidos

Después de acabar de firmar rosa cogió el papel y se lo puso en las manos al delegado el cual no dudo en decir algo para incordiar a la pareja

**-toma ya termine** entrego la hojas a nathaniel ** voy a mi club ya nos veremos en clase chicos** en ese momento sonrio con picardía y dijo las siguientes palabras con un tono burlon ** gracias por todo muy serviciales **salió al pasillo fue a su taquilla metió su mochila

Rosa estaba cansada de todo el día ..aunque no avía sido especialmente largo consiguió decepcionarla y hacerla sentir mal por cada recuerdo que ese lugar tenia mientras contemplaba su taquilla pensando en cuantas clases faltaban que eran solamente una sonó la campana para entrar a esa única clases

de la nada la gente que estaba en el patio comenzó a llenar el pasillo mientras acudían a sus aulas rosa los observaba entonces decido que no aguantaba mas que necesitaba irse a casa la mochila que hacia unos momento avía guardado en su nueva taquilla fue sacada de nuevo y a contra corriente salio por la puerta se dirigió al patio

sacándola de sus pensamientos sonó su teléfono vio el nombre de ken en el celular y se fue corriendo a los baños de chicas donde contesto la llamada

**-¿ken? … ¿dime que pasa? **respondió en voz baja

**-nada llamaba para saber como esta tu padre me dijiste que lo operaban hoy **respondió bastante serio

**-déjalo...**** mala hierva nunca muere **contesto apenada pero con un tono molesto por que su padre le avía mentido de nuevo a el castaño

**-¿por que no estas en el hospital? **dijo ken preocupado

**-yo no iría a un hospital jamas y no quiero ver a la bruja que le acompaña siempre se burla de mi culpandome por la muerte de mi.. **antes de terminar la frase rosa escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose y colgó el teléfono entonces vio a rosalya entrando al baño la observo unos instantes y salió de allí sin decir nada

cuando salió volvió a sonar su móvil rosa colgó la llama de inmediato no quería arriesgarse que alguien conociera su identidad por lo que envió un mensaje a ken

_``hablamos luego _

_ve a casa de mi tía a las 2:30 p.m_

_ te explicare todo_

_ e vuelto al sweet amoris ´´_

En cuanto mando el sms observo la puerta que daba a la calle dándose cuenta que estaba cerrada y no se abriría asta que sonara el timbre por lo que regreso al cuarto de baño no podía salir del instituto asta que en una hora sonara la sirena que terminaba las clases las dos estuvieron sin dirigirse la palabra un buen rato asta que a rosa se le ocurrió una idea con la cual iniciar una conversación por lo que saco el paquete de tabaco que guardaba en la mochila rompió el silencio

**-¿Perdona?** le mostró el paquete de tabaco a rosalya que se extraño al ver que era la misma marca que la de alguien que ella conocía** ¿ te importa que fume ? **conocía la respuesta de la pegunta pues en los ensayos del grupo castiel siempre fumaba

**-No para nada** sonrio la albina** el amigo de mi cuñado fuma estoy acostumbrada **dijo con tranquilidad rosa la miró para sentarse despues encima de su mochila encendió el cigarrillo y volvió a peguntar algo de lo que conocía su respuesta por eso pregunto si interes

**-¿Tu novio es del instituto ? **rosalya dejo salir una pequeña carcajada

**-No** sonrio con calidez ** es el dueño de la tienda de ropa que esta cerca que el instituto** **te encantaría** se acerco a rosa la que fumaba sin prestar demasiada atencion ** tu deberías pasarte ¿ como te llamas? Yo soy rosalya **le tendió la mano a rosa para saludarla

**-Lo siento **tiro el cigarrillo** no lo he dicho **se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de rosalya con firmeza **soy rosmery la nueva vamos a la misma clase **soltó la mano y recogió su mochila

**-En cantada **rosa la sonrio con calidez y aliviada entonces sonó la campana de fin de las clases justo cuando rosa iba a salir del baño rasalya la detuvo por alguna extraña razón quería conocer mas a esa muchacha que se atrevió a desafiar a debrah

**-Rosmery** llamo la atencion de rosa mientras cogía el bolso que tenia sus libros dentro ** si quieres podemos quedar a las 6 y vamos a la tienda de mi novio **dijo rosalya a la chica todos los días recordaba a su amiga la que ya hace tres meses se avía ido y asta ese día nadie mas avía enfrentado a la vibora de debrah por ese motivo quería acercase a esa muchacha extraña pero con algo especial

**-Si** contesto algo aturdida pero feliz ** claro no hay problema a las 6 en la entrada del instituto** contesto rosa bastante contenta no avía podido hablar con su mejor amiga en meses no tenia permitido revelar su identidad aunque lo deseara no le podía contar nada de lo que pasaba o avía ocurrido ¿que mas podía hacer que recuperar parte de su vida bajo la identidad de su hermana ? tendría que engañar pero para el mundo ella era rosmery no rosa


End file.
